


OMG

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: inspired by a fic where Gabriel says "Oh My God" during sex with Sam.  Chuck happens to hear it.  Amara is in this one.





	OMG

Since the advent of the phrase “Oh My God” in every translation of the phrase, God has learned to tune it out.  Not this time.  This is a voice he hasn’t heard in millennia.  This is his precious Gabriel.  He turns his attention the smallest Archangel.  His eyes widen at the debauchery.  No father _ever_ wants to learn of their child’s extracurricular activities, especially not firsthand!  The scars of having caught an eyeful of Adam and Eve still haven’t faded!

He falls on his ass.  His vessel’s cheeks burn.  His brain seems to have leaked out his ears in steam.  He shuffles into a crouch and somehow manages to get into a standing position.

His older sister ticks her brow at him.  She takes one look at his face and bursts out laughing.

Perhaps it was not such a good idea to resurrect the little angel.  He slaps a hand to his face, groaning.


End file.
